


same but different

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Galvatron's Just On The Lost Light For Gay Reasons AU, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, i think that's the right tag lmao, there certainly is something going on between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: It was a common enough scene: peace momentarily and gently disturbed, like a leaf touching the surface of a lake and creating ripples.
Relationships: Galvatron/Megatron (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	same but different

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is partially inspired by a poem titled "The Dug-Out" by Siegfried Sassoon, particularly the last two lines:
> 
> You are too young to fall asleep for ever;  
> And when you sleep you remind me of the dead.
> 
> the title, Same but Different, is the same as a Vashti Bunyan song. it gives me GalvaMegs vibes but doesn't actually have anything to do with the fic.

Megatron, half-dozing, was a warm and comfortable weight on Galvatron’s frame. They often lay together like this, because who else was large enough to make Megatron the little spoon? He knew a good opportunity when he saw it. The thought made Galvatron smile, so he bent his head to kiss the top of his partner’s helmet.

“I love you,” he said.

In response, Megatron lifted his head and half-smiled. “I love you too.”

“I love you so much it feels like it should be impossible.”

“Because it’s me?” Megatron mumbled.

Galvatron grimaced. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Megatron huffed and drummed his fingers against Galvatron’s chest plate. “I know, I was joking.”

“It didn’t sound like it to me.” Galvatron tightened his arms around Megatron’s waist. “Besides, I wouldn’t have any right to act like I’m better than you.”

“I destroyed your home.”

“I destroyed it first,” Galvatron replied quietly.

“Huh?”

“When Megatronus came. I helped him tear down Protihex.”

“Oh…”

“They rebuilt, mostly. They never did bring back the big market in the square. I guess nobody felt like it anymore.”

“I didn’t know.” Megatron paused, then went on, “I destroyed everyone’s homes. I wonder how many people don’t ‘feel like it’ because of me.”

Galvatron tried to recall how this conversation began. “I almost destroyed Cybertron too,” he said.

“While under the control of an interdimensional cosmic force of destruction,” Megatron said. “I was in full possession of my faculties.”

“Okay,” Galvatron sighed. He tugged Megatron so their faces were closer together. “I was trying to relate to you, but I think I’m making it worse.”

Megatron chuckled, but it was a humorless sound. “I appreciate the effort.”

“We...we’re in this together, you know?”

“Yes. I know.”

“Sometimes, when I look at you…I get worried.”

“I know, Galvatron.”

“I think you think you’re…”

Megatron raised his head and thumped their helmets together. “Yes. It’s okay. I think we should take a nap.”

“If you say so.”

Megatron’s optics dimmed, though it’d surely take a while for him to drift away again. Galvatron continued to hold him tightly, frowning lightly as the half-spoken sentence continued to linger in his memory.

_ I think you think you’re worse than me, and I need to know who told you that lie. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! one day i'll write a longer AU about these two. i actually have one partly outlined, but it might not involve the Lost Light. still early in development. either way, i'm not gonna stop posting contextless snippets like this.


End file.
